Sharing
by Incomparable-Insanity
Summary: - Sasori decides to share body heat with a freezing Deidara...Only, Sasori has no heat to share. Or does he? - SasoriDeidara. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own. Not mine. I wish, though.

-

**Sharing**

He was dripping wet.

The rain had started pouring ever since he decided to slam the door behind him – shaking the whole tavern, too – and sludge off to find some peace. Deidara's blonde hair stuck to his face and his one visible blue eye seemed more gray in the rain than blue. There was a scowl on his face as he stuck his hands deeper into the long sleeves of his cloak.

He was miserable.

He hated the rain as much as he hated Sasori's philosophy about art.

And that was saying something.

He shook his hair back and only managed to tip the hat off his head. His face met the rain right-on. Face, meet rain. Deidara, you are now soaking wet. A wave of frustration came to him and he felt the urge to crush something instead of blow something up. He would be better off in that tavern, beside the fire, snuggling by his lonesome and magnificent self, but no, he decided it'd be better to "scout" the area.

"What the hell is there to scout for, yeah?" Deidara hissed under his breath, crushing a crane made out of clay in his hand. He let it dissolve in the water as he glared off into the distance, hands now crossed tightly across his chest.

What the hell was he supposed to scout for?

They were in Amegakure, for crying out loud.

What did Sasori want him to do while he was in the village?

Look for something that might upset the Leader and get their asses blown up? It seemed like Sasori was anticipating something, but Deidara was far too selfish as of the moment, and pissed off, too, to even care about the redhead's stupid needs and stupid wants.

Just because _he _could go in the rain and not feel the cold, and not even feel bothered by that red hair of his didn't mean that he could do it, too! He was freezing, from head to foot, and his cloak was soaking wet, his hair heavy on his head.

Note to self next time, Deidara – keep it short, it'll save you from the rain.

Grumbling something about short midgets being too paranoid in their own village, he turned a street and was on his way back to the tavern.

"He expects me to scout the stupid village for what? Extra precaution? Amegakure is run by Akatsuki. What the hell is he thinking, yeah?" Deidara muttered under his breath, bumping into a small blonde girl. The moment she looked up, he gave her a glare that seemed to make her want to cry – he wouldn't know, the rain masked the tears. It helped.

But unfortunately, the rain did not wash away his anger.

It was foolish of Sasori to think of danger when they were in their own playing field. Foolish.

"Foolish danna, yeah. Stupid danna. Stupid stupid stupid."

He put much emphasis on every single word – defies the rules of emphasis, but Deidara is the type of shinobi to want to put much emphasis on everything.

His fist collided with the tavern's door and he punched it open, stepping inside. In all his dripping beauty, he attracted more stares than he'd wanted. What, they haven't seen idiots running around in this type of cloak before? Akatsuki, that's what he read in their eyes. Instead of bothering them, he just glared at the barman and then trudged up the stairs.

Why the hell were they staying in a tavern, anyway?

Oh, right.

Because (ahem, stupid) Sasori wanted to scout the area.

Couldn't they do it in the confines of the Headquarters?

Apparently, no. Because Sasori was too much of a neat freak to care about anything else but his own hide.

Deidara's fingers clenched around the handle of the door – he all but wrenched it open, tearing it from its hinges. He had to kick it back in place. The first thing he was going to do was scream at Sasori and call him the biggest idiot he'd ever met _ever_ and then strip himself of this wet cloak, and, well, wet everything.

He hissed under his breath and the redheaded boy who sat by the window, looking out at the street as if he were too worried to take notice of Deidara turned to him.

Sasori's brown eyes seemed murkier, deeper, even, and the tight line his lips made had Deidara snap his mouth shut.

"What's up, danna, yeah?" Deidara said, taking a step.

Sasori watched him, though he kept any other emotion, aside from pure recognition and then a drawn, out of his face and eyes.

"You're dripping wet, brat." Sasori noted dryly.

Deidara rolled one visible eye, as if that was the most obvious thing.

As if he needed to be reminded that he was dripping wet.

Hell to the no.

"That's because it's raining, yeah. You should try going out, the rain's great, actually. It's very therapeutic, yeah..." His voice trailed off as hints of annoyance started to prickle through Sasori's frame.

Sasori just shrugged a shoulder and then ran a hand through his messy red hair.

"Get changed, you're going to catch a cold if you don't. I take no blame, you could've brought an umbrella with you."

Deidara snorted at that.

Pffttt.

"Are you serious, yeah? I'm a ninja, ninjas don't use umbrellas!" He was now slowly unbuttoning the top buttons of his cloak, starting with his collar.

In front of him Sasori gave an exasperated sigh – it was really only Deidara that made him feel too much things at the same time.

God damn that brat.

"If you were as good a ninja you thought you are, then you wouldn't be shivering from head to toe. Let me help," Sasori ended that with a drawl as he picked himself up from his place by the window. And it was only then that Deidara noticed that Sasori hadn't worn the 'uniform'.

His blue eye raked through the buttoned down white long-sleeve shirt that Sasori wore and to the white pants.

"Feeling angelic, danna, yeah?" Deidara mused, though his fingers did start trembling – as Sasori had said, from the cold, and maybe something more. Because Sasori, although a head shorter, was now helping him unbutton his cloak.

It sagged to his shoulders before Deidara got to the realization that Sasori had not gone and unbuttoned almost half of it, completely ignoring the immaculate jab.

Really, with his red hair and his boyish features, it was easy to strike Sasori as the angelic type. Easy, though it was kind of hard to live with the fact that he's a demon. Through and through.

Maybe that's the reason for Deidara's compulsive attitude. Yeah, like he'd let Sasori get to him.

"Take it off," Sasori said, brown eyes locking on Deidara's. The blonde shook off his wet hair and snickered at the offended look in Sasori's face.

"Gotcha, yeah!" Deidara said, in between a snicker. See, you didn't catch Sasori surprised. Or offended. But to shake your head and have water fly from your wet hair to the shorter fellow, well, it certainly offended Sasori.

He all but bunched up Deidara's cloak and ripped it halfway down. Deidara took the liberty to look hurt as he stepped away from the torn up mass. One hand found its way to his hip, looking straight down at Sasori.

Oh, if only seniority was measured through height.

He'd be damn well the senior by now.

"What was that for, yeah?! I don't have a spare!" Deidara would've done the same thing to Sasori, then – bunch up the collar of his shirt and then throw him to the wall, but instead, he didn't.

His teeth chattered and he now noticed the open window.

Sasori smirked at that, and turned to walk – slowly, because he liked it when Deidara suffered – towards the window and slide it back down. Turning back to look at Deidara, he raised an eyebrow, as if awaiting for some more demands.

As if.

"The fire?" Deidara said, trying hard not to shiver. His undershirt was completely a cotton sleeveless, and it all as hell made him feel even colder.

"No fire." Sasori said evenly.

"Make one, yeah!" Deidara hissed, rubbing his palms together.

How pathetic, an Akatsuki trying hard not to die from the cold.

It was sort of cute, now that you look at it – And Sasori wasn't looking at it that way. Even though he really was.

"Would you want me to burn down the whole place so that you'd get your fire, Deidara?" Sasori was trying to coax him into something – trying to get him angry.

Deidara knew better than to succumb to Sasori's stupid parlour tricks. He'd learned as much.

"I'm cold, yeah..." Deidara said after the cold silence (literally) in which he was trying to rub heat into his palms. He failed, and he sat down on the ground, taking note to miss the chair. Sasori might blow a fuse and set him on fire for dripping so much water on the (ahem, free, courtesy of fear Akatsuki brought with them) room.

"I have an idea, if you'd want to warm up." This time, Sasori's eyes glinted dangerously.

Hell, Deidara knew that look.

"No, no! You can't put me on fire, yeah!" Deidara had raised his pale hands, shaking them in the air. He drew in a sharp breath and closed his eyes. "I'm fine, danna."

"I meant body heat, you brat."

And here Deidara though Sasori couldn't make the room any colder.

But, Sasori didn't make the room colder. Deidara realized that his face felt hot all of a sudden. This time, Sasori got the reaction and his smirk grew more pronounced.

"Danna..." Deidara hesitated, as if remembering something from the past – and really, the way his cheeks heated up, one just couldn't assume nothing had happened at certain times the blonde had complained of the cold.

He slowly got up from the floor, careful not to drip water on anything.

He did the exact opposite. He made extra sure he got water on _everything_.

What a brat.

One hand was stretching out for Sasori, as if he was the one goading him now.

Sasori merely looked at him.

At this, Deidara rolled his eye and slowly went towards Sasori, losing his shirt in the process.

"It was sticky, and it made me feel colder, yeah..." He tried to reason, taking in the raised eyebrow – the eyebrow of suspicion.

Without even thinking twice about it, Deidara's arms came around Sasori and he brought the shorter boy closer to him.

"I just realized - - " Deidara was cut off as Sasori pulled at a good bunch of his hair, forcing his face down. His lips met the puppeteer's and Deidara's hands fell from Sasori's shoulders down to his waist, where they rested, drawing Sasori closer, framing him to fit perfectly with him.

It wasn't like Deidara could hold his breath for long, because after a few minutes, he tore away, gasping for breath, cheeks insanely flushed.

"You don't have body heat to share, yeah!" That didn't offend Sasori. Instead, it made his lip twitch.

Sasori's fingers ran down the base of Deidara's neck, before they found his hair again, tugging. Deidara gave out what could only be a sound of pleasure as his mouth melted into Sasori's.

When he'd pinned the redhead to the wall, Sasori could only looked up at him, those damn brown eyes staring up so innocently.

"You're not cold anymore, are you?" Sasori said pointedly.

"No, yeah..." That would've confused the hell out of someone, but Sasori knew Deidara's speech impediment to understand.

"So stop complaining." He growled, and Deidara wasn't complaining anymore.

Because, really, when you're kissing someone like crazy to give off (imagine, anyone?) body heat, you really didn't have much to complain about.

-

I don't know if anyone out there still remembers me (oooh I love saying this!). But, whatever.

Sasori/Deidara.

Because, I swear, even if the manga is pointless and I've stopped reading and watching the anime after Dei's death, I am still intoxicated by this pairing. Ha.


End file.
